


Beneath the City

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Necromancers are fun people; bring one along on your next underground quest!





	Beneath the City

“Beneath the city lie not only these sewers. Beneath the city are also dark things that shun the light,” Dorian intoned.

“Shut it, you,” Sera snapped.

He cast a subtle spell to make his voice more sepulchral. “Dead things that are not truly dead stir uneasily in hidden corners.” 

“NOT. FUNNY.”

“The dwarf agrees, Sparkler,” Varric said. “Maybe cast a little more light instead?”

“More light might attract… _things_.” A nimbus of translucent purple skulls circled him briefly before scattering. “We may never reach our goal. Lost. In the dark. With the _dead_.”

“Dorian, _stop_ ,” Sera demanded.

Cassandra snorted. “Necromancers.”


End file.
